There exists a light source for use in a projection television set and the like, which is configured with a semiconductor laser, a solid-state laser element, and a wavelength conversion element, to generate a fundamental wave of the specific wavelength from the solid-state laser element by causing pump light emitted from the semiconductor laser to strike on the solid-state laser element, so that high output green light and blue light are provided by converting the generated fundamental wave into another one using the wavelength conversion element. As a light source described above, there exists a device which is designed so that an optical resonator is formed between a reflector reflecting the fundamental wave disposed on a surface located toward the semiconductor laser, of the solid-state laser element and a reflector reflecting of fundamental wave disposed on a light exit surface of the wavelength conversion element, to thereby resonate and amplify the fundamental wave, whereby the wavelength conversion at the wavelength conversion element can be achieved with high efficiency (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S63-121829, which is hereinafter called Patent Document 1).
These light sources are designed so that the semiconductor laser and the solid-state laser element are joined together with them disposed at proper relative positions with respect to each other, and thereafter the wavelength conversion element is joined to the joined element of the semiconductor laser and the solid-state laser element, with the conversion element disposed at a proper relative position with respect to the joined element. There exists a method called active alignment that is used to adjust to proper relative positions, optical elements, such as a semiconductor laser, a solid-state laser element, a wavelength conversion element, and an optical fiber. In an example of this method, a relative position of the semiconductor laser and the optical fiber is adjusted so as to maximize the output of light that has been emitted from the semiconductor laser and then has passed through the optical fiber (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H01-180507, which is hereinafter called Patent Document 2).
However, Patent Document 1 discloses that since the reflector that reflects the fundamental wave generated from the solid-state laser element is provided at an exit surface of the wavelength conversion element, to form the optical resonator, the fundamental wave (laser light) cannot be resonated and amplified in a stage (phase) before joining the wavelength conversion element to the solid-state element. Thus, a problem is created in that the solid-state laser element emits low level light output and a relative position of the semiconductor laser element, so that the solid-state laser element cannot properly be adjusted even using the method of Patent Document 2.